User talk:PauseMT
Admin I think hes not gonna respond. If he doesnt you can adopt the wiki. I cant be bothered with the hassle. Illume 15:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey IIIume, : ) good to meet you. I don't really mind how we do this, but I would like to make a start. When I adopted the die2nite wikia they made me wait 2 or 3 weeks... Reply. Yea, but how long was it since hte admin last went on it? If you went to adopt it im sure they would make us wait a week or more. Illume 17:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Request Ive sent a request, (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#MiniTroopers_Wiki) there. Although they may deny it and wait for the admin to be inactive a little longer. I wait on it though. Illume 17:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) re: The wikia was only just started (31 August 2011), I want to keep a polite image and give him some time. Skills list Hey Ashley. Sould we put the skills list in alpabetical order? With the exclusion of helmet(Put them in the order on the images) Illum ' 12:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) -------------------- Hey Illume, : ) I'm not sure what the right order would be yet but I do not want it to be alpabetical, the only advantage this skill list has other the skill lists on other websites is that we can easily compare similar skills. Thanks to this list I can now compare the damage and range of all of the rifles with out having to move my mouse about the page. I can not do this with the other minitrooper skill lists... http://minitroopers.co.cc/ ...they are good lists but bad for comparing lots of things. Beacuse of this one advantage we have I think we sould not order alpabetically but rather by groups of things that are similar, like we did with Ammunition and Grenades. The next steep maybe all things that help with speed... or something like that. Lets get all of the skill details first and talk about the order later. Excelent idea. Once finished how would we go about that? Catagories? 'Illum ' 17:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Illume, I like the drop down menus you have been creating, I have never used catagories before. I'm fond of the idea of having one master page, some where that the reader can view and compare many details without the need for loading other pagers. Lets not change the order of the skill list today, lets just keep talking about it and come to some concussion that we can agree to before starting. I am concerned that the two of us may end up dictating the skill page, I would like to do this as a community thing and so I'll start the discussion as a public page. I would also like to add some tag to show the four starting weapons, the default shotgun, pistol, etc. These four are special, unlike all other skills they can not be obtained by leveling up. http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/2/2a/Arthead.gif AshleyWilliams 19:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Skill list For the standard weapons would a * be applicable with a footnote about why its got that *? I think thats the best way to it. Could also be used to show other features. As for the discussion how long shall we leave it? 'Illum ' 15:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey ashley the request is still on. Its Here He said yesterday that hes giving me the rights. And anyway i was gonna promote you to crat when i recieve them. So your request is unneded - sorry for not informing you of the progress made. PS: Also wheres your sig located? Could you make your 'AshleyWilliams' Text a link to your user page please? 'Illum ' 15:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Your request Could you cancel your request for adminship - its will be quicker as they can promote me and then ill promote you. Brandon cant promote me as the request has been put up please? Your request ishere and the conversation about the promotion with brandon is here . 'Illum ''' 12:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ----------------- Illume there are a number of things that I can say about this. Firstly, I am in no rush and I see no harm in waiting. Secondly, you were publicly talking about a vote for becoming the bearucrat, we seem to have mist that step. Thirdly, the request I made was an admin request which should not get in the way of a beaurucrat request (this being your only request made public on the wiki). If you did want to switch from a beaurucrat request to an admin request then I think it is only fair to make a new public announcement and reset the waiting time for any community objections (not just wikia stuff objections). As I said on the wiki when we started I would be happyer with a joint admin position. No one would be beeter for the other admin position then you and I think we would make a good team. I think that we should be on even footing, I do not wish to be promoted by another writer. If Brandon would be ok with the idea of making us both admin then that would work out great. I would like too say a few more things here... '''Illume: "Yes, im aware and im trying to make him cancel it,", This line should be: "Yes, im aware and I will ask him about it", as you will not be 'making me' do anything. The second line would have been less threatening. Your earlier request with the staff talked about how there are really only two of us here, me being the 'other guy', it then used the line... "...and he is ok with it". I never said that. Now we have spent some time together I think you are good for the position but please do not put words in my mouth again. http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/2/2a/Arthead.gif AshleyWilliams 03:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Fine. Thats fine. Illum ' 15:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Secondly, there was no vote. There was me - and i put up a request before you came on the wiki. And with you making an admin request. This stops my request as they have to go through them all and then review yours and mine together. ''"Yes, im aware and im trying to make him cancel it,", This line should be: "Yes, im aware and I will ask him about it - Thats not making you do anything - its saying that im asking '''you about the request, not ment to be threatening. And the trying part it about asking you to cancel it. "only two of us here" Sure is. Also when saying you said ok, you didnt say anything to object. I said i put in a request and the discussion has been up for a long time and if you had objected then you should of said. Anyway ill ask brandon if we can be promoted together, If thats okay with you? 'Illum ' 15:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) That also means that your request shall be canceled? Allright? 'Illum ' 15:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) here Out you object to? ---- Fabulous. ill ask brandon if we can be promoted together, If thats okay with you? totally. That also means that your request shall be canceled? Allright? yes, completely. Sounds great, thank you for your patients Illume. http://images.wikia.com/minitroopers/images/2/2a/Arthead.gif AshleyWilliams 00:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty Sorry we got off on the wrong start - anyway check the request back every day or so. 'Illum ' 05:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC)